


Light

by SavioBriion



Category: The Bible
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG13, 2010. Crack. After Gabriel accidentally blows up Uriel's home while cooking, they seek Lucifer's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://cattygabriel.livejournal.com/20523.html) writing meme. Lux is Latin for light, and the name of the club Lucifer owns in the Lucifer comics. And Gabriel is my own take on the Biblical character, but Uriel and Lucifer are my RP partners' takes on the Biblical characters and I'm borrowing them.

Gabriel had never thought he’d say this, but Lux really was their last resort. At least temporarily. 

“Well, we’re here.” He tried to force a smile, shifting his backpack, but the expression on Uriel’s face didn’t change. It hadn’t changed since a while after Gabriel’s attempt at making _hot chocolate_ one evening had blown up Uriel’s house, actually. 

They walked into the bar, looking around and trying not to attract the attention of the patrons – easier said than done, really. Amongst the well-dressed humans, the two tall, pale men dressed in jeans and carrying travel bags stood out like a pair of sore thumbs, and Gabriel bit his lip. Uriel wordlessly pointed to the pianist.

Lucifer turned from his seat at the piano, raising an eyebrow at the two archangels standing before him. “Well, this is a surprise. I don’t recall sending out slumber party invitations.”

Gabriel grinned sheepishly. “Er. I accidentally caused an explosion in my flat when trying to cook and had to move in with Uriel and things went fine until I tried to boil some milk and blew up most of _his_ house so I’m really sorry but I was wondering if we could stay with you for a while.”

It was certainly no Annunciation, that was for sure, and he blushed at the look on Lucifer’s face.

On one hand, mused Lucifer – once he had understood what Gabriel had said - Uriel and Gabriel staying with him could prove… _entertaining_. On the other hand, Gabriel might just blow up Lux as well. 

“I promise not to cook,” Gabriel added, holding up his hands as if to show he was weaponless. Uriel remained expressionless.

A slow smirk began to spread across Lucifer’s face. “I’m afraid I only have one bedroom, but far be it from me to turn you two down. _Do_ consider Lux your home for the time being.”  
  
Gabriel thanked him profusely, wondering why he seemed so amused. He'd promised not to blow up Lux, after all.  



End file.
